Thirteen and a Half Days of Driving
by somanyfeelings
Summary: Skye and Jemma are sent across the country to trail a suspect, and little to no actual trailing occurs.


Day 1:

They're not sure whose idea it was to send the two of them across the country with only Lola and and a SHIELD requisitioned credit card, but they are fairly certain about the fact that it was a very bad idea. The reason itself is questionable enough: they're trailing a suspect who may or may not exist, and they're sending a rookie and a biochemist to do it. But Skye is excited enough to be driving across the country - "bucket list!" she cheers - to even think of asking questions.

Jemma keeps looking behind her as they pull away, as if sheer longing would transport her from the car and back to the warmth and comfort of her little lab. It doesn't, and Skye snorts instead.

"C'mon, let's go! This is going to be fun!" Jemma doesn't agree at all, but she nods instead of arguing with Skye.

"We've got money, yes?" Jemma broaches.

"Duh."

"Clothing?"

"More than you'll ever need."

"Food?"

There's silence as Skye vividly remembers putting the bag of snacks down on the counter and never picking it back up. Jemma drops her head into her hands.

Day 4:

They've gotten periodic updates from Coulson explaining the suspect's apparent whereabouts, and they adjust their course accordingly. Jemma has a sneaking, terrifying suspicion that this trip is going to take a whole lot longer than the planned six days.

"Want to drive?" Skye begins suddenly, and Jemma breaks out of her trance. She realizes that Skye has been looking at her for some time - the road is flat and straight and empty, and it's not much of an issue - with something similar to affection on her face.

"Oh, uh, sure." Skye's been driving for most of the trip, by chance more than anything, and she figures it's only fair to take a turn.

"Looks like there's a diner up here or something. Let's stop and grab some noms, then you can drive. Sound good?"

Jemma doesn't answer but instead pushes herself up a little to look for this diner. There's nothing in sight besides a small shack barely big enough to fit Lola into, and it occurs to her that she has a very different definition of diner.

But they arrive soon enough and take a seat, and the food looks delicious and smells even better from their table in the corner.

They're too busy eating to talk for much of the meal, but Skye looks like she wants to say something, opening and closing her mouth several times before settling on a small frown.

"What is it?" Jemma asks. "Did you want to say something?" Skye shakes her head and pauses.

"You look really pretty," she blurts, and Jemma's eyes widen. She's not in her typical attire - it proved too bulky to pack - and she can't imagine that she looks anything but disheveled. Skye must not be serious.

"I-"

The waiter comes over then, asking how the food is, and Skye looks incredibly relieved. Jemma wears that same small frown, but she doesn't bring it up again.

Day 5:

"Why did you say I was pretty?"

The radio is loud and the roof is down, and Skye pretends not to hear.

Day 5, part 2:

"You said I was pretty," Jemma states.

They had been in silence - a comfortable one, surely, but a silence nevertheless - and Skye realizes she has to respond.

"I did."

"Why?" Jemma knows she isn't getting anywhere, isn't likely to get anywhere, but the question has been gnawing at her ever since Skye's revelation.

"Because you are."

"Bu-"

With a smirk that sends butterflies into Jemma's stomach, Skye shushes her. "You're beautiful. Does there have to be a reason?"

She supposes there doesn't, but that doesn't much help things.

Day 5, part 3:

"You're pretty too."

Skye's face flushes, and she looks entirely pleased, and Jemma realizes with a jolt that even if her companion doesn't have a reason, she does.

Of course she'd fall for Skye while driving across the country. It's so movie cliche, so romance novel stereotype, and she doesn't mind at all.

Day 6:

They get a flat tire only a block or so from a small town, and Skye praises whatever's up there for the miraculous timing.

They stand outside the shop, Skye leaning against the door frame and looking effortlessly chill, Jemma fretting nervously.

"You're... wiggling," Skye grins, waving her arms in a horrendous interpretation of Jemma's movements.

"I am not wiggling."

"Are so."

"Am not."

There's a beat of quiet, maybe less. And then: "You're totally wiggling. It's cute, though. Continue."

And then there's a silence that lasts a great deal longer as Jemma avoids Skye's gaze and wonders why her mind is so vehemently telling her to disobey her heart.

Day 7:

"We're officially in the middle of nowhere," Skye proclaims. "No food, no life, and definitely no place to stay. You down with camping out in Lola tonight?"

Jemma's gaze darts around; the car is tiny, uncomfortable. She nods. "Fine with me."

Day 7, part 2:

Skye cuddles when she's asleep, Jemma notes. It's nice.

Day 9:

"I said there wasn't a reason," Skye states, and Jemma turns away from the wheel to give her a look of pure confusion.

"I called you pretty," she clarifies, "and I said there wasn't a reason. That was BS."

Swallowing has never been particularly difficult before, but Jemma cannot manage to do so just then. She pulls over and spins fully toward her companion.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?"

Skye smirks innocently and Jemma rolls her eyes, but whatever smidgen of annoyance she felt fades as quickly as it arrived, for Skye has leaned forward to place the softest, gentlest kiss on Jemma's lips.

"You're infuriating" is all Jemma can manage, and it does nothing to dim neither the smirk nor Skye's apparent desire to continue down this path.

"I know."

Day 10:

They've traveled exactly three miles since yesterday, mostly because they can't get very far down the road without one of them stopping to kiss the other.

It's okay, though, Skye claims: there's no cell signal, so Coulson can't call to yell at them.

Day 13:

And then they arrive at the suspect's endpoint. He's there, surprisingly enough, but so is a whole black van full of CIA agents.

"Really?" Skye groans. "We just drove across the entire country - the entire country! - to find this guy. Way to steal our thunder."

But her hand is intertwined with Jemma's, and she can't truly bring herself to care.


End file.
